Every Schools Nightmare
by Cheer4real
Summary: When the lab rats are having a normal day at school, 3 criminals break out of jail and decide to go to Mission Creak. Will the Lab Rats be able to protect each other or will some one die trying. Rated a T because I'm paranoid.


**Thank you sooooooo much to everyone who has decided to read this one shot! I actually almost screamed out in joy when I finished typing and proof read it! I really love this story because, if you don't already know, my favorite character is Bree. I don't know why, I just know it makes my belly get warm when her brothers protect her. I have always wanted an older brother because I'm the oldest so other then my mom and dad I really have no one looking out for me and I just love how protective brothers are of their sister's! I guess writing these story's kind of help me do that, I don't know (lol).**

 **This story is filled with family bonding (Bree, Chase and Adam) and action. I wrote this story because I have had a major writer's block on what to write for 'Bree's Back?' but now I think I know what to write so I am going to try to add another chapter by tomorrow!**

 **PS: THIS STORY DOES HAVE VIOLENCE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. The violence in this story isn't that bad it just talks about weapons but nothing to bad.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Mrs. Lee, Max, John, and 'The leader'**

 **I would like to in advance say sorry for any spelling/and or grammar mistakes.**

 **Anyway now time for the story!**

* * *

 **Bree's POV**

Ahhhh. I love Fridays. It's the day when we can go home stay up late and then sleep late on Saturday, said no one in my family EVER! Weekends are supposed to be our time to rest. Between missions, school, homework, and training we have no time to rest. Mr. Davenport uses our rest time to get in some extra training, and when I say extra I mean like a lot extra.

It was almost time to go home. We were in our last class of the day which meant we were in math. Me and my brothers all have math together. I hate math and S.S because those are the only subjects that I suck at. And when I say suck I mean suck! I don't know if there has been one test that I've gotten back from either class where the grade was above a 75%.

We had about 30 minutes left of class when all of a sudden principal Perry came on the intercom and told all of the teachers to check their Email. She also told all the kids to stay calm which of course got all of the kids attention. It also didn't help.

Mrs. Lee stopped mid equation and put the makers cap on and sat it down on her desk then went to her back desk and opened her Email to read the mysterious Email that had been sent out. After Mrs. Lee read her Email she locked the classroom door and then locked all the windows and shut the curtains.

Me and chase sat beside each other and Adam and Leo sat behind us.

Chase and I gave each other worried looks. Mrs. Lee then went up to the front of the class and began to talk.

"Okay class, everyone stay calm. Principal Perry just sent all of the teachers an Email that said that a gang of criminals have just escaped from a local prison. The criminals where put in jail for several break ins, a few of them being at schools, and some of them had gotten murderous. The police want all of the schools to go into lock down just encase the people come here."

"How long will we have to stay here?" Leo asked.

"The Email said until the police can come here and ensure your safety while your parents pick you up. No one will be riding the bus. Principal Perry has sent all of your parents an Email and will send them another one when the police get here and say it is okay for you to go home. Since we aren't as close as some of the other schools and they want to do all elementary schools first then Middle schools we will most likely not going be getting out of here until 6:30-7:00."

Everybody seemed scared and mad. Scared that we could get hurt and mad that we won't get out of this place until practically night time.

I think Adam, Chase and I took the news okay because we are the ones normally facing the bad guys so we were kind of used to it. But I have to admit I was still pretty scared.

 **Chase's POV**

Okay so I know I shouldn't be that scared right now but I am freaking out on the inside. I try not to look scared on the outside but I don't know how well that's working out.

I know Adam, Bree and I have been on deadly missions before but we have never been in a situation where the other person had ammo, and if these people just escaped from prison I doubt they don't have a few guns with them.

I look to my right and look at Bree, she looks kind of scared but also looks okay with it. I look behind me and see Adam is calm and completely oblivious to what is going on, but to be fair that is his normal look. On the other hand Leo looks like he might puke, he has never been one to take bad news good.

Mrs. Lee double checks to make sure all of the doors and windows are locked. She then goes back up to the board and starts teaching again but no one is listening.

After about 15 minutes Mrs. Lee puts up her marker down and erases everything from the board everyone looks confused. That's when she notices and begins to explain.

"Technically school is over and so I'm not going to teach anymore. You guys are free to talk if you have your phones you can get them out. Do whatever you like, I think you guys are allowed to leave the rooms when Principle Perry says it okay."

Everyone just nodded their head in agreement. Bree and I turned our seats to face Adam and Leo.

"So... what do you guys think about all of this?" Bree asked.

"Ehh, I mean I'm scared but batman will come to save us." Adam said.

Bree, Leo and I stared at him in amazement then rolled our eyes.

"I'm scared but I think we will be okay, I mean we have probably seen much worse than this." I say trying to act cool about this.

"You guys are crazy. Hello, convicts on the loose and, they were arrested for killing people and breaking into schools, and, oh would you look at that, people in a school! I don't know about you but if anyone comes through the door I am getting my skinny body out that window!" Leo said while pointing to the windows.

Bree and Adam laughed a little and I smirked. Like I said, Leo isn't the best he could be in a crisis.

"I'm scared, but like Chase said, I think we should be okay." Bree said.

"We will be because nobody is going to hurt my family on my watch." I said earning smiles from all my siblings.

"Same here!" Said Adam holding his pencil in the air.

"Yeah I guess I can take care of you guys if you need me too." Bree said smiling. We all laughed a little at our sisters comment. Anybody else wouldn't have thought Bree would want to help us but when it comes down to it Bree is a great sister and even though she say's she doesn't like us, we all know that she would risk her life for any of us.

I just hope she doesn't have to do that.

After about 1 hour Principle Perry comes on the intercom and tells everyone that they can come to the main hall and/or the cafeteria.

Me and my siblings stand up and make our way to the main hall.

When we get there Adam and Leo go to the vending machine to get us all some snacks. Bree and I seat down on the staircase and wait for them to come back.

"Do you really think we will be okay? I mean I know that it's like a one and a million chance that they will come here if they even come to a school, but what if they do, Chase? I don't want anything to happen to any of us." Bree asked. I looked into her eye's seeing that she was clearly worried and scared.

"Bree if the criminals do come here, which I doubt they will, but if they do, I will protect you, Adam and Leo. Nothing will happen to you guys and I promise that. But until then we just have to sit here and hope nothing happens until the police get here." Bree looked at me and smiled.

"I know." She said.

"Okay so I've got 4 waters for all of us, 1 bag of Doritos for Chase, 1 bag of original Sun chips for Bree, 1 bag of chocolate chip cookies for Leo and 1 bag of sour gummy worms for me." Adam said as he and Leo made their way to where Bree and I were sitting.

"Great I'm starving!" Said Bree.

"Me too!" I said.

"Okay so let's stop the chit-chat and start eating." Adam said opening up his gummy worms.

After about 45 minutes we were all done eating, so we got up to throw our stuff away. I looked at the clock and saw that it read 5:30. Wow we have been here for a really long time!

After we throw our trash away we go back to sit down and talk some more. Well Adam, Leo and I talk, Bree just sits there looking at her phone.

After about 15 minutes I look back up at the clock to see it reads 5:45.

"You guys want to go back to the room? It's getting kind of crowded I think everyone started to come down here for food." I asked

"Yeah, sure." They all said in unison.

We all got up and started heading back to the classroom when all of a sudden there was a very loud 'BOOM' noise that caught everyone's attention. We all turned to see the once locked front doors to our school now standing wide open with 3 rough looking men starting to come in the school.

The first one, the one I am assuming is the leader because he was the tip of the triangle form they were in, had a lot of tattoos and ear piercings. He was built like a pro wrestler, slim but very muscular. His hair was almost a raven black color

The second was a bit bigger with a gut. Had a a big tattoo sleeve on his arm. He had a beard and longish brown hair.

The third was a pretty normal looking guy besides the one tattoo on his arm that said 'B+M= LOVE'. I have no idea what that means but whoever the other person is, she probably left him because of obvious reasons. He also had dirty blonde hair.

Other than that all the guys had on black leather jackets with way to many zippers and a dark green shirt underneath. Dark blue jean pants and black boots.

Adam instinctively jumped in front of Leo, Bree and I. Adam being the oldest thinks that he automatically has to protect us in any kind of dangerous situation. But to be honest I liked having my older brother in front of me for protection.

 **Adam's POV**

As soon as those men came bursting through the door I jumped in front of my younger siblings out of instinct. Any time we go on missions and we are in danger I feel the urgent need to protect my siblings. I don't know why but I feel like that is my job.

"Nobody say a word, or I'll start shooting." The leader said as he started swinging his gun around in the air.

"Now everyone get down on your knee's and put your hands behind your head while me and my buds come around and collect all of your belongings and tie your hands behind your back. If anyone makes a peep I will shoot you and if you resist I will shoot you!." Said the leader with a small smirk on his face.

Everyone did as the guy said except for Chase, Bree and I. I don't know why we didn't listen to the man but we just didn't.

"Oh look at that we've got ourselves a couple of 'want to be hero's. Yeah well seat down or I'll shoot the girl." He said pointing to Bree. This was enough to make us all seat down. I wanted to punch this guy for even suggestion to hurt my little sister. I could feel my eye's glowing a dangerous kind of red and I looked to my right to see Bree's eye's begin to water and Chase looked like he wanted to attack the man right then and there. The man then came up to us and asked for us to put all of our valuable items into his bag.

After he collected all of our money and our phones and Bree gave him her jewelry, he tied our hands behind our backs then got up and started talking again.

"Okay so this is how all this is going to go down we are going to keep you all here until the police get here and give us the money we want. Until then no one makes a sound and if you move you will be shoot. Are we clear? Good." He said. I swear if he hurts anyone in my family I will kill him.

"Okay so I trust you will all be good and not move, we are going to go and look around the school, if any of you are gone when I get back, well ya' know." The leader said as he and the 2 other guys left the room.

After they were gone I had to make sure my siblings were okay.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." Leo and Chase said in unison

"Are you okay?" Chase asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said. We all then turned to look at Bree who still had tears in her eyes.

"Bree?" I asked. "Bree, are you okay?"

She shook her head a little and looked up at all of us with a worried and confused look.

"No. No, I'm not okay. I have been tied up and almost shot! So no I'm not okay." She shot back at us. We were all a little shocked by her outburst.

"Look guys I'm sorry I just... I'm scared. I don't want to die but we are the people that are supposed to save others. Not get caught in the mess too." She said one tear escaping her eye's but I could tell she wasn't going to let anymore roll down her cheek.

"I know Breezy, I'm scared too, but we have to stay strong and help these people by escaping, okay?" I said trying to stay strong for my younger siblings.

"Okay." Bree, Chase and Leo all said.

"Okay so we have a goal, so now what do we do to get ther..." Bree tried say but was cut off from someone entering the room.

"Well, well, well, would you look at that the hero's are talking. Well I guess we will have to teach them a lesson, John get the girl." The leader said.

And with that the tall the guy with a big gut started walking towards my little sister.

 **Chase's POV**

After the supposed to be John started walking our way Adam, Bree and I immediately stood up. Adam and I stood protectively in front of Bree.

Bree might be my big sister but I feel that because I'm the boy and taller and more muscular that I should protect her from anything that could put her in harm.

"You people are crazy if you think I'm going to let anyone touch my little sister!" Adam yelled as his eye's began to glow a familiar shade of red.

"Yeah if you want her you have to go through us first!" I said agreeing with Adam.

"Awwwww, and what fun would that be? Then you guys wouldn't get to see me hurt her. Now how about we do this a different way shall we? John, Max put on your masks and give them the knockout gas." Said the leader as he too was putting on a mask.

The one I am assuming is Max pulled out a round can and pulled the lid off. Then the room begins to fill with this white/gray mist. Everyone begins to pass out. When the mist is finally cleared up the only people that are left standing and awake are Adam Bree and I, and the 3 men. They stare at us amazed that we are still awake but what they don't know is we are bionic so our bodies can withstand a cheap knockout gas.

While the men are still in a haze Adam breaks the rope that was keeping our hands tied together **(AN: I'm only talking about Adam Bree and Chase. Adam didn't break every ones, only theirs.)** Once we are free me and Adam are still standing in front of Bree, scared that if we move she could be killed. It wasn't long until the men began to talk again.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Asked the leader.

"We have a high tolerance for cheap chemicals, our dad uses A LOT of hair gel, you might want to try some." I said trying not to reveal our bionic secret.

"I'll have you know I do use hair gel, thank you. Anyway that's not important, what is important is that we are going to kill your sister. Max get the girl!"

Max then runs up to us and tries to get past us only to be punched by Adam hard in the gut. Then John comes and knocks Adam down to the ground. Max then rushes behind me but before I can let him get to Bree I knock his legs out from under him. Me and Adam then punch both men in the gut. And with that they both hit the ground hard.

From behind me I hear a small scream. I quickly turn around only to see Bree being held by the throat by the nameless leader. I can tell that she is in pain. It looks like she can't breathe from the way he is holding her. He pulls out a gun and holds it to Bree's head.

"Take one more step and we will see how powerful this gun is 'MK." Say's the leader.

 **Bree's POV**

As soon as I was about to finish my sentence I hear footsteps coming then I am cut short by the leader.

"Well, well, well, would you look at that the hero's are talking. Well I guess we will have to teach them a lesson, John get the girl." He said.

I was terrified when I saw John walking our way. He had cruel mean heartless eye's, and they looked almost as black as night. He was probably close to over 260 pounds and was most likely taller than Adam. Me and my brothers stood up quickly.

Adam and Chase stood in front of me protectively. I loved it when my brothers made me feel safe like that. They make me feel like no matter what they will always be there to keep me safe.

"You people are crazy if you think I'm going to let anyone touch my little sister!" Adam yelled as his eye's started glowing a dangerous shade of red.

"Yeah if you want her you have to go through us first!" Chase screamed agreeing with Adam.

"Awwwww, and what fun would that be? Then you guys wouldn't get to see me hurt her. Now how about we do this a different way shall we? John, Max put on your masks and give them the knockout gas." Said the leader as he too was putting on a mask.

The guy I think is Max then pulled out a can and pulled the lid off. A white/gray fog started filling the air and within seconds people began to faint. When the mist didn't effect Adam, Chase and I, I knew that it must be because we are bionic and have a high tolerance for knockout gas.

While they were still in shock Adam broke the ropes that where keeping our hands tied behind our back. Adam and Chase then got back in front of me.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Asked the leader.

"We have a high tolerance for cheap chemicals, our dad uses A LOT of hair gel, you might want to try some." Chase said obviously trying to cover up our bionic secret.

"I'll have you know I do use hair gel thank you. Anyway that's not important, what is important is that we are going to kill your sister. Max get the girl!"

Max then runs up to them and tries to get past them only to be punched by Adam hard in the gut. Then John comes and knocks Adam down to the ground. Max then rushes behind Chase to try to get to me, Chase knocks his legs out from under him. Chase and Adam then punch both men in the gut. And with that both men hit the ground with a loud thud.

All of a sudden, when I thought we had won, I felt an arm wrap around my neck tightly. I let out a small scream on accident, my brothers then turn around to look at me. I can't breathe and my head is pounding from the lack of oxygen. I start seeing black dots dance around my vision but I refuse to let them take over, I can't pass out not after what my brothers just did for me. I feel a cold barrel of a gun press against my head.

"Take one more step and we will see how powerful this gun is 'MK." Say's the leader.

I look at my brothers. Adam looks like he could rip the man's head off right then and there, and Chase looks like Spike might come out any second. At times like this I wish Spike would come out.

The dark dots begin to take over but I shake my head to try to get rid of them. I blink a few times and when I open my eye's I see no more black dots.

All of a sudden I see 2 red lines pass my sight. I then hear the man that is holding us all captive scream out in pain. He drops his gun. My once dangling body drops to the ground as I feel a very sharp pain shoot up my left knee. I gasp for air to try to feel my achy lungs. The black dots are back once again but this time only for a split second. They are taken over by a very strong migraine I can feel creeping into my head. The leader has been knocked down but soon is up and heading for his gun. Before he can get it I jump up and, despite the awful pain in my knee, I super speed over to the gun and grab it and super speed back to my brothers and collapsed into Chase.

"Wow! Bree! Are you okay? What's wrong? Good job by the way!" Chase said.

I looked at him trying not to let the pain in my knee create tears in my eye's.

"Ummmm... I'm fine. It's just when he dropped me I landed on my knee and it kind of hurts. My head hurts a little but other than that I'm fine. And thanks." I said. Boy I hope I'm a good liar.

"Okay..." They both said obviously not believing me.

"But she won't be" The leader said

"What do you mean she won't be?" Adam said. Him and Chase once again taking their place in front of me.

"Yeah, she has the gun." Said Chase.

"He means me idiots!" Said Max.

All of a sudden I felt a strong, yet skinny arm, wrap around my neck. Next thing I know I feel my throat begin to close up and something I have never felt, but seems like I have seen in movies.

I feel the blade of a knife meet the skin of my throat.

 **Chases POV:**

When I see my sister being pulled away and a knife put to her throat I almost passed out. I know that I should let spike out but I can't because that would only make things worse for Bree. My sister is strong but not immortal and if that blade cuts her she would die. And I promised I would not let that happen.

"Please let her go. We will give you anything you want. Our day is a billionaire and he can give you as much as you need. Just please do not hurt our sister." I said trying my best to make a deal with him.

"Hmmmm sounds like a pretty good deal. But your dad can't give us our freedom, and that is what we really want. Plus killing her would hurt you more than punching you, and this way you will have to live with re-watching this moment over and over again in your head. So yeah we will kill her and you can deal with it." Max said.

"Please don't do this take me instead. Please don't hurt my little sister! PLEASE!" Adam said as he had tears rolling freely down his cheeks. It wasn't long until I felt the warm liquid roll down my face to. I felt so helpless right now. My sister was going to die, and that means that I failed at being a good brother.

"If I took you then you would be a hero and everyone would know that this is what you wanted so it wouldn't hurt everyone as bad, but this isn't what anyone wants. That's why it will hurt more. Got it? Okay now on with the show." Max said.

"Oh but wait. I should do this before your dead. Bree, is it, ever since I laid my eye's on you there was something I really wanted to do. I may be 37, and have been in prison for the past 20 years, but oh well. Bree this is the last time you will ever get to do this so let's make it good," the next thing I know Max is putting his lips on Bree's.

It was like time just froze. It was almost like looking at an awful car accident. You wanted to look away but you just couldn't. It made me sick to see my big sister trying her hardest to move away but was struggling. This man was at least 100 pounds heavier than her and definitely stronger. He had at least 1 ft on her.

"GET YOUR GRIMY FAT HANDS OFF MY BABY SISTER! NOW! BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Adam screamed at the man. I'm pretty sure that if looks could kill this man would be dead right now.

"SHUT UP!"

"Please. Stop. Please." Said Bree between kisses.

It made me sick to look at this.

"There. Now that that is over with let's get to the really fun part! Any last words?" Asked Max.

"Bionics." Bree choked out.

Then it hit me. I can use my magnetic app to pull the gun away from his grasp.

"What kind of goodbye is that?" Max asked.

"This kind." I said then within 5 seconds, tops, the knife was in my hand.

"AHHHHHHH" Bree screamed as she took her free hand and wrapped it around her neck.

It was then that I saw that the knife had blood on it. Uh-oh the knife must have accidentally cut her. But I would rather have her cut then dead.

"What, but, how, huh!" Max screamed obviously mad and confused.

"I took your knife dummy."

"Well you may have taken my knife but not my hands." Max says with an evil smile plastered on his face.

He then takes his hands, and with ease wrapped them around Bree's throat. She starts to really struggle for air now. Her feet dangling in the air and her tiny hand trying to free herself. Her face begins to go white and then she faints. At least that's what I hope happened.

 **Bree's POV:**

There was so much pain. Everywhere. I couldn't breathe. There was no way to get air in, or out, of my lungs. The cut to my throat should have been enough. Now my migraine is back, 10 times worse I might add, and I can't feel anything.

My vision begins to get fuzzy and I start to see Black dots again, but this time there is no way I can stop them from taking over. Within 2 minutes I decide to not fight any longer. I let the black dots take over and I stop moving. And with that I can't hear or see anything other than black. It was like being underwater with your eye's closed still, stuffy, and black.

 **Chase's POV:**

After Bree stops moving, Max throws her on the ground with ease.

"BREE!" Adam yells as he rushes over to our sister, praying that she is still alive.

"I WILL KILL YOU! Weather it's today or if I have to hunt you down. I will find you and I will make it my mission to kill you!" Adam said as if it was the easiest thing in the world to do. I love the sweet and kind and dumb Adam, but if you mess with someone he loves, he will hurt you. BAD!

"Adam come here. We have to finish this for Bree." I said tearing up.

Adam walks over to me with tears in his eye's too.

"For Bree." He said.

"For Bree." I replied.

With that we took our fighting stance.

"Bring it on" Said Max. As him and the leader got into their fighting stance as well.

Max threw the first punch but I easily dogged it. I then kicked him hard in the ligaments in the back of his knee. He cried out in pain which meant it was my chance to catch him off guard, so I did and hit him with my elbow in the back of his neck.

"That's what you get for hurting my sister you criminal!" I yell at him.

I then go over and help Adam. Adam grabs my arms and allows me to kick to man in the chest with both of my feet making him fall on the ground with a very loud thud.

"Great, okay, Adam I want you to use you blast wave to knock that beam down so it will pin all three of them underneath. Since everyone, but Bree, is far enough back they won't get hit with any ruble, so I will use my force field to protect her. Okay, got it?" I asked him.

"Got it." He said back.

As Adam was building up the energy he needed to use his blast wave I ran over to Bree and cover her body with my own while activating my force field.

After a few moments Adam got energy he needed to use his blast wave, and he very easily mad the beam fall and pin the three men underneath. Thank goodness for my force field because if it wasn't for that Bree and I could I been smashed.

"Great job Adam, We did it."

"Did what?" We turned to see Leo waking up from the effect the gas had on him. "Hey you caught them! Good job! But where's Bree?" He asked. That immediately brought tears to both mine and Adams eye's.

"What did I say?" He asked.

Me and Adam didn't answer we ran past him and went straight to Bree.

"OH MY GOSH! Is she okay?" Leo asked.

"We don't know but I'm about to find out." I say as I check for a pulse.

I feel my body instantly relax when I feel a pulse which means she is still alive!

"She's okay. She has a pulse. It's not that strong but it's there which means there is hope. We just have to get her to Mr. Davenport!" I tell them with a small smile and a few happy tears on my face.

"Ughh what happened?"

"Where are we?"

"Are they gone?" Where just a few of the things that my schoolmates said when they too awoke form the effect the gas had on them.

"Everything is going to be okay. The police will be here any second and we all can go home." I assured everyone and as if on q we heard the sirens of the police cars and EMS's. Me, having super hearing I could tell that they must have told our parents to come with them because there were the sounds of everyone's parents car's racing behind.

Everyone started leaving when their parents showed up and the Medical guys made sure they were okay. The police took the criminals back to jail. They were sentenced life in jail without parole. Max and the unnamed leader, who's name turned out to be David, were awake when they left but John was still knocked out.

"Adam get Bree and take her out the back way, Leo and I will go get cleared and tell Mr. Davenport what happened. Stay with Bree! We will be right back."

"Don't worry I won't let Bree out of my sight for a split second, this will continue until I am dead, so yeah a LONG time." Adam said. I knew he would be this way. I am too. I don't want to go but I have too.

I watched as Adam takes Bree out the back way and closes the door. Adam won't let anything happen to her. If there is one thing Adam is good at it's doing all he can to keep his younger siblings alive.

"Are you two kids okay, and where is your parents?" A nice lady officer asked us.

"We're fine maim thank you for asking. Our dad is here. He is right there, the man looking at himself in the mirror beside the billion dollar car." I say as I point to Mr. Davenport.

"Hey Mr. Dave... I mean Hey dad, will you come here for a second and clear our names?" I call to Mr. Davenport.

"Yeah coming Chase, hold on."

Mr. Davenport walks over to us and say's that he is our father. They release us to go after like a million questions. Most of them being 'are you sure you are okay?' So yeah it took forever.

"Oh my gosh me and Tasha were so worried about you guys!" Mr. Davenport said as he gave us each a big hug.

"Where are Adam and Bree? Are they okay?" Mr. Davenport asked freaked out.

"Adam is, well he is Adam so no he's not okay. But he's not hurt either so I don't know." Leo said.

"Quite Leo. Adam is fine, but Bree is unconscious. But you can fix her, right?" I asked worried.

"I hope so. Let's get her home to her capsule and see."

We lead Mr. Davenport to where they were. He looked Bree over and told us to get her in the car right away.

"Okay so this is my high speed car so we should be home in about 15 seconds. When we get home Adam get out of the car and take Bree straight to the lab as fast as you can. No talking to anyone. Leo, Chase and I will be there soon after you. When you get there put her in her capsule and leave the room." Mr. Davenport said.

"Are you crazy I'm not leaving her. And I am not sitting alone while I am waiting for you to tell me if my baby sister will live." Adam said.

"Don't worry, Chase and Leo will be there to keep you company."

"What?!"Leo and I said together.

"I'm not leaving her." I said.

"Do you want her to live?"

"Of course!" Adam and I said.

"Then let me do what I need to do"

"Fine"

Mr. Davenport was right we were home after about 15 seconds. Adam did as he was told with Leo, Davenport and I close behind not answering an questions from Tasha. When we got out of the elevator Adam put Bree in her capsule and came back to the other part the lab, the part that sections off with the doors.

"Okay guys you too stay in here. As soon as I'm done I will get you guys. Okay?"

"Okay." We all said then Davenport left.

* * *

 **Time skip:**

* * *

"Okay you guys can come in just be careful she's sleeping."

We all walk in to see Bree sleeping on the cyber desk. She looks so peaceful.

"Okay. So what's wrong with her?" I asked.

"She has a minor concussion, a shattered kneecap, bruises on her neck and wrists, a deep cut on her neck but it's not that bad. That's pretty much it. She won't wake up for a few hours so while we are waiting you guys should tell me everything that happened?"

After we finished telling Mr. Davenport the story he was blue in the face, mainly because a psycho kissed his daughter.

"Well I'm going upstairs to fill Tasha in. Any one want to come?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Nah." We all said looking at Bree.

"Okay."

A few hours has passed and Bree still hasn't woke up. I'm kind of worried. Adam feel asleep and Leo is at his desk.

"mmmmm... Chase?"

I turn to the sound of my name only to see Bree trying to sit up I run to her with a smile on my face and give her a big hug.

"Your okay! Oh thank goodness, your okay!" I said with tears of joy.

"mmmmmm"  
"BREE!" Leo called out. He too came to give her hug.

"I love you, and I'm glad your okay, but I'm going to give you guys some space. I will be upstairs" And with that Leo left.

"I'm going to wake up Adam do you need anything? What hurts?" I asked as I walked over to Adam.

"My head and my knee hurts. And can I have some water?" She asked.

"Way ahead of you." I said giving her the glass of water I poured about 30 minutes ago.

"Adam, Bree's awake." That's all I had to say to get Adam out of his chair and running to Bree to give her a big hug!

"Oh my gosh you had me so scared." Adam said.

"Me too." I said looking at Bree.

The next few minutes were a peaceful quiet.

"Thank you guys so much!" Bree said looking at us both.

"For what?" Adam asked.

"For saving me. If you two hadn't had been such great brothers I could be dead right now. You protected me just like you said you would. So thank you!"

"Bree I would give my life for you any day, anytime. That goes for everyone in this family." I said tears swelling up in my eye's.

"Yeah me too." Adam said. His eye's had tears in them as well.

"I know, and so would I" Bree said.

"I love you guys" She added.

"We love you too, Bree." I said.

"Come here give me a hug." Bree said.

And so me and Adam gave Bree the biggest hug ever. And for once, in long time, I know my family is safe, because we still have hope. Hope that no matter what is wrong with anyone, we would all give our lives to save the other person. That's why we have hope. This group hug is a great symbol of how that hope pay's off. Because even in our biggest moments of fear, we have each other and that all that matters.

* * *

 **Okay, wow, that was a lot. Thank you so much for reading this story and PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I hope you guys really like this one shot. I know it was long but I think the longer the better because the more to read ya know! I'm think about doing a sequel to this story, about how Max escapes from prison and gets his hands on Davenports cyber mask and cloak and makes himself look like a teenage transfer student. He then come's to Mission Creak and gets close to Chase so he can get close to Bree, what if he kidnaps her for revenge and he hurts her. He then send a letter to Chase Davenport and Adam and makes a deal with them? I won't say to much more on that, but I need to know if it sounds like a long shot or if it sounds like a good idea. please tell me in the reviews what you would like and also don't be afraid to leave suggestions on different stories I could write. **

**Anyway thank you guys so much for reading! Bye until next time!**


End file.
